


Wedge Takes a Break

by brightestplanet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Boys In Love, Dinner dates, Lot's of kissing, Luke Skywalker wears a sweater, Luke is soft, M/M, Talking About The Future, Wedge is stressed out, Wedge literally just wants love, give wedge a vacation, pure fluff, unnamed base?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestplanet/pseuds/brightestplanet
Summary: Luke visits from his journeys to learn more about the galaxy, he comes back to a frazzled Wedge and insists on a date.OrLuke spoils Wedge and They talk about their future.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Wedge Takes a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this takes place, where it takes place and it is plotless and stupid and I will definitely write Luke and Wedge as dads soon.
> 
> Wedge is absolutley my comfort character and recently reading the rogue Squadron books has made me wanna write him more and more.

Wedge wasn't sure the last time he actually had slept. It was a difficult task when your entire life was work. They'd been stuck grounded for days, waiting for directions. The base was still bustling with energy and in the absence of missions, the squad was mostly on leave. Wedge had been the one to ask if his squad could have at least two days off. They got approved for two days off in their lull of action.

Wedge however, did not take advantage of this. He took this as an opportunity to work unbothered. If only he would stay unbothered. He looked beyond frazzled as he worked longer hours day in and day out, the bags under his eyes were prominent and he wasn't exactly taking care of himself. His dark hair was always in disarray these days, he didn't have the time to fix it.

He thought he was in the clear to work all night. His bed wouldn't be the same without his lover in it so he didn't want to return to it. Luke had left to study the Jedi not long after Endor. Wedge saw him occasionally but their interactions consisted of rushed words and whispers of quiet adoration. 

He worked or hours before he was interrupted. There is not even a knock on the door before it's opened and spoke angrily without looking up at the man who had come in, "Do you know how to knock? I put up a sign and everything- "

"Sorry to interrupt Rogue leader but I think I have some important business for you to take on...much more important than that paper." The man who had entered was blond and smiling and had big blue eyes that Wedge always got lost in. Luke Skywalker smiled at him. He was wearing casual clothes. That was new. It was a beautiful sweater and casual pants that looked so comfortable. He looked relaxed. Wedge wanted to be angry at him for barging in, for not calling or visiting him in the last few months but he knew it would be futile. He just needed to be happy while Luke was in the same room as he was. 

"Oh." Wedge said suddenly, so softly as he looked at him, "You're here. Why are you here?" He sounded so much more shocked than he planned. 

Luke closed the door behind him, looking so happy as he did. "I'm here, I wanted to see you, Wedge." He took a step further into the room, seemingly opening his arms.

The pilot scrambled to his feet, undignified for a man of his importance and rank. He almost tripped in his haste to meet Luke halfway to embrace him and he wasted no time before wrapping his arms around Luke's midsection with an almost dumb looking smile plastered on his face. He was Wedge Antilles, the only pilot to fly both death star runs, to fight in too many battles to count, to command Rogue Squadron with the ease of a more experienced man than himself and yet...he made an undignified and happy noise when he was able to bury his face in Luke's neck and cling to him.

Luke let out a soft chuckle as he pulled him closer, "Ah, so you missed me then?" 

"No." The word was muffled by Wedge's face in Luke's neck. He never wanted to let go again. He hadn't seen Luke in months now. 

Luke stepped back slightly to look at his face, cupping it in his hands as he smiled, "Have you eaten yet this evening?" He asked softly. 

The commander shrugged. He hadn't but saying that out loud would make it clear he hadn't left his office all day and he didn't need Luke worrying more. 

"I'm taking that as a no." The Jedi said, kissing his cheek before he was running his hands down the pilot's cheeks to the side of his neck, across his shoulders and down his arm to tangle their fingers together, "Humor me this once and get dinner with me? We can treat it as the date that we both know I owe you."

Wedge melted at the soft words. All he could do was nod, his insides turning to jelly at the soft tone of Luke's voice. He had this gravity to him, it was impossible to escape. Luke was a sun and everyone who loved him was a planet caught in orbit around him, caught in the gravity of Luke Skywalker's smile and laugh and the sound of his voice. Wedge recognized how bad he had it for this man but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was smitten and loving Luke Skywalker was one of the best things he had in this life. 

"Okay." He said softly, smiling stupidly.

With intertwined hands, they walked to the mess hall. It had taken some convincing but Luke had gotten the people lingering in the kitchens in the mess hall to give them access to the better and hot food that they kept stashed away and in good condition for any important visitors. A simple smile and a name drop had got them to do anything Luke wanted. He didn't do that sort of thing often but when Wedge looked so exhausted, it was the least he could do for him.

"How is it?" Luke asked him once they were sitting together, "I hope better than something you would normally eat."

Wedge nodded, his mouth was full of food but once he swallowed he sighed, "You spoil me too much."

"Too much? Never." 

"I don't deserve this." Wedge elaborated. His words earned a sound close to a scoff from the Jedi.

Luke looked bemused at the pilot across from him and reached for his free hand over the table, "Wedge Antilles, You don't get to decide what you deserve and I say you deserve this."

A non committal noise escaped Wedge before Luke squeezed his hand and gave him his most dazzling smile and Wedge suddenly couldn't remember why he had been arguing with him. 

"So...how has the whole Jedi thing been?" He asked after a bit, having been enjoying his meal too much to be able to talk as much as he would have liked. 

Luke shrugged, "Lonely, I guess."

"What? That little droid of yours isn't enough company?" Wedge flashed a smile. He remembered fondly the arguments Luke would get into with his blue and white R2 unit back when they used to fly side by side. 

"It's not really that I'm lonely, I guess...it's just, I'm really scared of being the last of the Jedi forever," Luke confessed suddenly, a solemn tone settling in his voice. He was no longer smiling. 

Wedge gave him a soft look, "You won't be, okay?" He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Luke's hand. "My love, you're going to be amazing."

For once, Luke believed someone saying that. He knew Wedge would be there for him and that the Jedi would not end with him. It'd just take time and they both knew that. Oh it was times like these he wished Wedge would fly off into the galaxy with him. It was times like these that he wished he could stay and be with Wedge forever.

"I love you." Luke said softly after a moment of contemplation. 

"I love you too, now if we're done here, I think you owe me a lot of attention from all that time you left me here alone with the hotshots in Rogue Squadron." Wedge pushed himself to his feet, letting go of Luke's hand and he took care of the trays they had been eating off of. When he returned, Luke reached out a hand to him again, smiling as Wedge eagerly took his hand. The walk to his quarters was far but they fell into easy conversation again with their hands clasped tight and their expressions soft.

"So, What's with the casual clothes?" Wedge asked as they walked hand in hand. 

Luke looked down at himself briefly, "Bought 'em in a small shop, I wanted to have something comfortable to wear when I wasn't doing Jedi stuff."

"I didn't know you were capable of that."

"Of what?"

Wedge snorted, "Not doing Jedi stuff."

Luke laughed, "Hey! I'm here, aren't I? I'm holding your hand. Jedi mode is off, boyfriend mode is on." He emphasized his point by stopping to brush his lips against Wedge's before they kept moving.

"Hm, I think I like boyfriend mode Luke," Wedge mused out loud as they neared his room. They arrived quickly after, Wedge keying in the code with one hand to keep hold of Luke's hand. He led the way inside. It was a spacious room, he'd said he didn't want a special room when they'd transferred here but now, he was glad for it. The bed was comfortable and he and Luke had proven they both fit well in it on multiple occasions.

Luke looked around the room, it looked different now. It was mostly the mess of stuff strewn around and the rickety desk Wedge had shoved in the corner to keep things in. Wedge watched him carefully as he sat on the end of his bed and took his shoes off, "I did miss you though. If that wasn't made clear earlier, I did miss you."

Luke took his place next to Wedge, kicking off his shoes so he could pull his legs up and lean into him, he pressed a small kiss to his lips, "Of course, I missed you too," He said, "I'll be here for awhile though, a few days is better than no days?"

The dark haired man didn't seem very satisfied but he closed his hazel eyes and leaned against Luke in return, "Mhm, we'll just have to make the most of it, sweetheart."

"You could always come with me," The blond offered with a shrug as he laid down, tugging Wedge with him so they were laying face to face. "We could investigate the old jedi's secrets, we could be a cryptic legendary power couple. They'd tell stories about us when we're old and crazy."

Wedge shook his head, letting out a melodic laugh before speaking "You know I would absolutely love too...but I've got a duty to these pilots and to the growing new republic."

"I know...but someday at least, we'll be together. We'll settle down and have enough kids to rebuild the Jedi ourselves." 

"Yeah, as if you're gonna let me adopt a bunch of kids and then take them from me to be Jedi, any kids raised under our roof will get a choice if they turn out to be force sensitive!" Wedge said it almost indignantly, wrinkling his nose at the thought of forcing their future children into a religion that Luke still didn't even know much about. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation though, it was always the same conclusion: they got way too excited about the prospect of a future together to entirely discuss anything rationally. 

"Our roof sounds so... nice." Luke said wistfully as he pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Someday, I promise you we'll get that."

Wedge nodded. He knew it was true. No matter what...their duties may always be there but all paths in life led back to each other and they were both ready for whatever it took to gain the future they dreamed of. They continued talking like that, curled up together until sleep overtook them and they had fallen asleep wrapped in the safety of each other's embrace. Neither could wait until this would be a reality every evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is so appreciated!!


End file.
